The Academy (Book One)
by Calvin Inkwell
Summary: This book isn't entirely related to Lorien Legacies, only a some characters from the series. This book is about a kid who has the power to go through books that an author writes. The Academy is where he gets trained to guard each book from letting on of the characters out. But when they get an unexpected death threat, they investigate. Please R&R! Book #1
1. Chapter 1

**I was sitting in my house on day, and I thought,** ** _What if you could go into all of the books in the world that an author writes?_** **That idea sprang into this book that you are looking at through your electronic device. Here is the summary:**

 **Davis is bewildered. Why is he in chains? Why do the nurses look like book characters? When he gets rescued my a strange girl who says that he is a guardian of books, and that he needs to go to an academy that teaches him how to guard evil book characters from escaping books? This doesn't make sense to him, but when he and his friends find out at the Academy that an enemy has been plotting revenge, things don't turn out so good...**

 **John is worried. Why is Professor Nine acting so strange around his students? And why does every time he tries to ask, Nine won't tell him. But when he gets sucked into a strange portal and learns that his whole life is a book, him, Davis, and other 'guardians' go out on a quest to save a stolen valuable object, they learn that there are many secrets in the unknown world of a book...**

 **As a mix of Loren Legacies, fairy tales, classics, The Heroes of Olympus, and many other books, this first installment of The Academy series. I hope you enjoy it! Please R &R!**

* * *

Chapter One

Davis

When he woke up, Davis couldn't remember where he was, who he was, and why he had a sudden throbbing pain in his left leg. He tried to lift it, but didn't budge. Then he noticed that his arms were in chains, so then a new question came up. It was the most confusing scenario in his life (he was pretty sure he was right, even though he didn't remember anything.)

"Ah. He is awake."

He whipped around to find a doctor in a lab coat. "Why am I here?" Davis asked. "And who am I? Why is my leg throbbing?"

"It worked." The doctor said. "It worked. It worked!" Then she pulled out a walkie-talkie (he wasn't actually sure that it was a walkie-talkie, mainly because he wasn't sure of anything at the moment.) "Code Green. We have successfully made Davis Grimkey forgot who he is, where he came from, and, the best part, _what_ he is.

 _What he was?_ What was he? And why was he in chains? He had the feeling that he wasn't in a hospital…

"Excellent." said the crackled voice at the other walkie-talkie. "Bring him in for testing. Then, well, the painful part."

 _The painful part?_ Did that mean torture? Did that mean surgery? Or did that mean… No. It was impossible. What would anyone want to kill him?

Suddenly his vision got clearer, and when he looked at the doctor, he silently gasped. She was familiar, like something he'd seen in a… book? None it made sense at all.

Then a rushing pain came through him. He closed his eyes, and remembered what had happened the day before he was knocked out. It was his birthday, and he was turning fifteen. He remembered that day, he finally expressed his confession of love with a girl in his homeroom. Was it Linda? Or Laura? He still didn't remember that part. Then, all of a sudden, he turned a corner and felt a sharp pain in his back. He guessed that they, whoever _they_ was, shot a tranquilizer dart at him and now he was here, in chains, with a broken left leg, and someone who he had thought he'd seen from a book say that he was about to die.

It was all too weird to think about. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

XXX

When he woke up, he found himself strapped to a chair in a colorless room. He blinked "Where am I?"

"Alright. Kid, listen up." A blond man walked into the room. "I know that you don't know anything about yourself, what you are, and where you came from. Just don't ask all the wrong questions all the time and you will be treated fairly. Now, let me ask you this simple question and if you answer you are free, okay? So, where is the bronze key?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Where is the bronze key?! I know you know this answer somewhere in your head of yours. Unfortunately, I can't use the force to go inside your brain and dig out the answer, because this isn't Star Wars." He went back to his walkie-talkie. "Next up, can he bring Star Wars to the Legion? That would help, with the force thing." Then he turned back to Davis. "But I still know you know it. Here's the deal; if you tell me where the bronze key is, then I will give you your memory back. So tell me!"

Suddenly Davis's memory came back more. But this was the part about the bronze key. He remembered that it was in the temple of mystical. He still didn't know what all of that meant either. So he just answered, now lying, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"I'll ask this one more time; WHERE IS THE BRONZE KEY!?"

"I said, I don't know."

"Alright then." He flicked on his walkie-talkie. "Sir? This one won't admit it. Yes? Okay. You're right. He is no use to us. Let's send him to his death."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Davis POV

I had heard of people dying before. I knew some died of war, some died of cancer, and some died of stroke. Some died of sacrifice, some died of Heart Disease, and some died because of a dangerous act gone wild.

I never knew that 'dying' was that weird.

As I looked around the room of death, I saw many things, such as rubber duckies, baseball cards, and popcorn. I blinked. "Wow. Can you explain the meaning of 'death' again?"

The blond haired man smiled then shouted into his walkie-talkie "Ha! I told you he is a Guardian! You just heard what he said!

"Yes. I heard him. The test was proven right. Now we shall actually sentence him to his death." Said the strange man at the other end of the communication contraption.

Oh. It was just a test.

As the man walked through the door to the death room, the real death room, I heard a bang! He looked up and saw that a crack has formed from the outside of the roof. I peered into it, and saw two things; a figure that was trying to break the roof, and that, for some random reason, the figure was in a hot air balloon.

The figure pounded on the building, and broke it. Now that I could see the figure more clearly, I realized it was a she. She wore a weird symbol on her shirt; something that would come out if you crossed a snake, a sword, a book, and some other weird thing.

She punched the blond guy in the stomach, making him flail backwards. He slammed into the wall, possibly injured. The girl looks at me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Who are you?"

The girl sighed. "I know you may just try to run away when I say that I'm a book guardian. It's happened to me twice." She waits for a reaction out of me.

I just cocked my head. "What are book guardians?"

"Never mind that. Just hop in into the cold air ballon."

"The cold air ballon?"

"It's a better version of the hot air balloon. I'll explain everything later." She hops into the ballon, cold or hot. I jump in after her. As she starts the balloon up, I ask her, "Look, what was that all about?"

"To be honest with you, I don't know. I don't know what book has that kind of fortress floating around."

"Wait… Were in a book?!"

"Precisely. Now all I need to know from you is which book you came from."

"I don't come from a book. I come from the real world. Ever heard of it?"

"That's what they all say." She muttered under her breath. The she looks at me. "Look, I'm trying to help you. Just tell me what happened before you were kidnapped."

"Uh, I was walking down the street with a girl, and-"

"Was there a problem before hand or currently?"

"No. Not until this happened."

She scribbles down some notes. "My name is Charlotte, by the way. Now you need to be scanned."

"What?"

Before I could react, Charlotte quickly pulled out a scanning machine, focused on me, and fired. Light danced across me in waves. I was hovering in the air as she read the results. Her face turns into bored to confused to astonished to jumping up and down mad. She looks at me with intent eyes. "Come with me. Now."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Tyler POV

It was if the world had stopped. I knew this couldn't be happening. I looked at my watch. 7:15 exactly. I looked up at the school then looked down again. Harford Middle School was supposed to start at 7:15.

But the building looked deserted.

Maybe this was all a prank. No. It was too real. There were no cars around the car line, no buses in the bus station, and as far as I could tell from the visible windows, there were no kids in the classroom. So it was hardly a prank, unless someone had been working on it for weeks.

I just stared at all of this. Maybe I had come too early. Maybe today wasn't the first day of school. But there were no cars at all, and the administration had to be getting ready for school. But since there were no cars, that meant the administration had to walk to the school, which isn't something that common with them.

I looked around on last time, to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. Nope. No one was in the school. It had to be real. There was no other explanation.

I thought all about it from the start. Everything had been perfectly normal when I got onto the bus. I sat on the same seat that I did every day. I talked with the same people that I talk with every day. The bus took the normal route. It was so normal, I couldn't think of a single reason why all of a sudden, the bus, the cars, and everything else but me disappeared when I blinked.

Now there were only a few things to do. (1. I could run back home and see if everyone there had vanished. My home wasn't too far away. I could run back in about ten minuets. (2. I could just sit here and wait for everything to return again, that is, if it does. While I'm at it, I can try to see if this is a dream by slapping myself in face.

I thought about option number two. Was this really a dream? It seemed too real, but I decided to check anyway.

There was no such luck. I slammed my head against the school building again and again, knowing that I won't get hurt in real life. When this didn't work, I tried to make my body wake up by just thinking about waking up. After that didn't work, I admitted defeat and settled down on a rock. I decided that option number three would take too long for me to figure out why everyone disappeared.

That left me with one option: (4. To go inside the school to see if anyone is inside there.

I took a breath in, and pushed open the double doors. The only problem was that they were locked.

I took a breath in again, and started to scavenge through my backpack to find any sort of paper clip that I could use to break open the doors. To my surprise, I didn't find any. I always keep paper clips in my backpack for emergencies, which I considered at the time to be fires of tornadoes. I wasn't expecting this though.

I looked around. I found a window that was open. I ran towards it, and climbed through it. Inside were the administration offices, and they were deserted. That meant that it was a school day, and that something very suspicious was going on. I barged out into the hallway. No students nor teachers. I went into the next hallway with similar results. I went into all of the hallways and classrooms with similar results.

Go right.

The voice started me, and I whipped around. I didn't see anyone. "Is anyone there?" I asked.

Go right.

I wondered if I should trust this voice, since it was creepy that it was the only sound there. I breathed in and took the hallway to the right.

Go left.

I turned left and saw a door. It was the door that was restricted to everybody including the staff. Occasionally the principal went down there, but other than that, no one.

Open the door and go in.

I held my breath, opened the door, and went in. When I opened my eyes, all I could see were stairs leading to darkness.

Walk down.

I cautiously walked down the stairs and found a weird glowing thing sitting on the table. It looked ancient. Is this what the principal came down here for every year? I wondered to myself.

Now touch the red button.

I considered my options. Should I touch it? Or should I not?

Touch it child! Do it now!

The voice started to crack. I looked at the button, then at the stairs. Then I did it again about three more times. I took a breath in, and touched the button.

Now turn the lever. You are running out of time.

Suddenly, my entire viewpoint changed. Colors swirled around me in a whirlpool. I screamed, but it did no good.

When everything went back to normal, I looked around again. It was still the same place, just without the button. I could hear multiple voices in the distance. I slowly walked back up the stairs, and opened the door.

The hallway was crowded with people. And not just any people. I could recognize at least six different classmates. My heart pounded, just as it did when they all disappeared. I was flooded with relief. I ran up to one named Zach. "Where have you been?"

"Uh, I was just on the bus with you about ten minutes ago. Don't you remember?"

"Uh, yeah, but all of you just disappeared right in front of my eyes!"

"Oh. That? You blacked out for some random reason. I thought you were at the nurse. Why are you here?"

I looked around for a second. "I really don't know. I think I should be getting to class now." I turned around to wonder for a moment. How did this all happen? Maybe I really did black out and I'm here now. But I didn't think that was the case. I thought that something very weird was going on…

Class was the same, as usual. I greeted everyone and asked him or her what had I been doing on the bus. Each one had similar answers to Zach; that I blacked out. Right before the class started, an announcement came over the loudspeaker: "Tyler Hox, please report to the front office."

I walked my way there trying to think why they would need me at the front office. When I got there, I saw a man dressed in black tuxedo looking very concerned. He saw me and smiled. "You came."

"Of course I did. What's going on?"

One of the administrators looked at me. "You're transferring schools."

"I think I shall take over from here." said the man in the tuxedo. "My name is Professor Harold. I'm here to take you to the School of Literacy. Follow me."

He went outside and closed the door. He looked at me sternly. "Okay, here's the truth. You're going to an elite academy for book guardians."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll explain everything later." Professor Harold walked up and fished a weird gadget from his pocket. Then he muttered, "Portal to academy." Everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Thank you for reading my story. Please R &R. It means so much to me.**

 **Thank you for Angel to be the first one to give a comment. I really appreciate that. Also, If anyone has a question in your comment, I will try to answer them.**

 **Again, thank you so much for reading! Here's chapter four:**

* * *

Chapter Four

Davis POV

I had never been in a portal before. Especially not floating through a portal on a cold air balloon. And especially not floating through a portal on a cold air balloon with a sixteen year old girl that looks at you like you're the Super Bowl MVP or Al Capone. I couldn't tell which.

In other words, I didn't want to do it again.

The portal made me feel like jelly, so I couldn't move my legs or arms anywhere. My body felt like it was being sucked into a vacuum cleaner, just 100 times worse. I could of sworn that my body's molecules started to fall apart. Then, after five seconds of all of this, everything stopped and went back to normal.

I breathed a sigh of relief, and hopped out of the balloon. Charlotte followed me. "You know that you just could of hung on to the strap, and you would of felt a lot better." She said as she started to walk across the street. The she turned around. "Oops. I almost forgot." She ran back to the balloon, and pulled a lever on it. The cold air ballon morphed onto a backpack, that she put on her shoulders. She looked at me. "Come on. We've got some walking to do."

I followed her across the road. "What's going on? What just happened to me? Where are we going? Who am I?"

The girl sighs. "Look, I don't have time to answer all of your question right now, but I can answer some. I don't know what just went on with you. Maybe you were in the middle of some plot of a book. But how did you get down to the bookscape without killing yourself?"

"What's the bookscape?"

"The bookscape was created by a someone very powerful; we don't know who; but who wanted all of the book characters that an author writes to be locked away in books, so they won't alarm humans. The bookscape is where they are all sent to. Every dimension in the bookscape is a book, like Cinderella. The only way to get in without being a fictional character is using our gadgets. There is no other way in that dying. Unless…" Charlotte paused for a moment. "Na, it's not possible."

"Okay… Uh, next question." I said. "So, who am I?"

"Oh, I almost forgot." She said. "You are, a very rare human being that has the power to jump into books."

"Wait, WHAT?!"

"I know, quite a surprise. You don't show this ability to jump into books until you're fifteen, when something very weird happens to you. Like you somehow jumped into a book without any training. That is extremely rare, so, congratulations."

"So, you're saying that I have the power to jump into books?"

"Correct."

"And that I somehow jumped into a book without warning and that proves that I am a, uh, what do you call people who can jump into books?"

"Book guardians."

"And that proves that I am a book guardian?"

"Right again."

I just shook my head. "I can't take this all in."

"I know. It takes a while."

After a moment of silence and walking I finally responded, "Wait. To jump in a book, do you need to be next to a book?"

"Yes."

"But as far as I can remember, I wasn't next to a book. I was just walking around my house when I suddenly felt a sharp pain and blacked out."

Charlotte looked worried. "Hmm, that's odd. But many things can happen in book traveling, so I don't think it's something we should worry about."

We walked around a corner. I could see a building up ahead. I squinted at it. "So now let's get to the next question. Where the heck am I?"

Charlotte clapped her hands together. "We're going to an elite academy for book guardians. But you can just call it the academy."

When we got closer to the academy, I could see the front lawn. I was an array of colors and gardens and mosaics. It looked like the lawn of a huge fancy mansion. I gazed in awe. "How long did it take everyone to make this?"

"Since we really put our minds to it, about one day. With all of the breakfast, lunch, and dinner breaks of course."

"Really?"

"I know. I surprised it took that long too."

We walked up to the steps and opened the door, where I found inside there was a long entrance hall with staircase leading up to higher stories. She turned to me. "Okay. Your first lesson starts now."

"Who am I going to be taught by?"

"Probably Professor Harold. Just wait here. I'll be back soon." Then she took off and ran up the left stairway.

XXX

Tyler POV

When I woke up, I could see Mr. Harold looking down at me. He smiled. "You're awake."

I sat up groggily, then a sharp pain sprang through my back; so I sat back down. I managed to say, "What ha-happened?"

"You blacked out in the portal from your old school to here. When he got here, I sent you to the hospital ward so you could wake up. You somehow injured your back along the way, and we're treating it right now. Don't worry, it happens to everyone." Mr. Harold responded. Then he took out a pill. "Here, take this."

Immediately after I took it, my back started to feel better. I looked at him in awe. "How does this stuff heal you so fast?"

Mr. Harold smiled. "We have our ways. So how does your story go? What weird thing happened to you?"

I explained to him about everything disappearing and that voice that lead me to that button, then how everything went back to normal again. He listened to all of it. After he was done, he made a worried face. "Everything disappearing is normal. But the thing about the button and the voice? It sounds weird. But anything can happen in the first sign, so I don't think we should worry about it too much." Even as he said this, I could tell by his expression that he was thinking something along the lines of, _This is bad._

I gestured at him. "Sir, are you okay?"

He snapped back to realization. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

I sighed. "Still don't understand everything. So we're at an elite academy for book guardians? I am a book guardian?"

He nodded. "Yes. You are." Then he launched into stuff about the bookscape, first signs, and about being a book guardian. When he was finished, I just stared at him. "Is that all true?"

"Yeah."

Just then the nurse came over to my bed. "Tyler can walk now. If he feels any pain, just let me know." She flashed a smile to Mr. Harold. "By the way, a student is requesting that you have to come down stairs. There is another new student that she says that all signs point to you being the master for him. The teacher. All of that stuff."

He nodded. "I'll come right away." Then he walked away, leaving just me and the nurse. The nurse looked back at me. "You should probably head to your dormitory. It's right down the hall. The number is 378.

Curiosity got the best of me. "Do 378 people really live here?"

The nurse ignored my question. "Just go there. Lye on your bed. It will make you feel better."

I felt the urge to respond: _I'm already on a bed._ Since I didn't feel moving out of bed. But I just pushed that thought away and walked to my room. Once I got out of the hospital ward, I started to see all of the numbers on the doors like on hotel rooms.

I got to 378, and opened the door. It was a nice place, that had all of my belongings from home. It had a bed, a bookshelf, a desk, and a few other things. I flopped onto my bed.

Suddenly my eye caught something. It was a piece of paper. I picked it up squinted at it. This is what it said:

 **We're coming for you. You will not escape us.**


End file.
